Klingoni
]] :"Dla Klingona honor znaczy więcej niż życie!" – Kurn Klingoni (po klingońsku: tlhIngan) są humanoidalną rasą wojowników pochodzącą z planety Qo’Nos, (wymawia się Kronos), która należy do klasy M. Stanowią jedną z największych potęg Drogi Mlecznej; są dumni, szanującą tradycję, ponad wszystko ceniącą honor i walkę. Ich kultura, cechująca się agresywnością pozwoliła na zbudowanie ogromnej potęgi militarnej, powszechnie szanowanej w całym kwadrancie Alfa. Wierzą oni zarazem, iż Klingon potrafi spojrzeć przeciwnikowi w oko i zauważyć wszelkie zamiary morderstwa. Historia i Polityka * Główny artykuł: Historia Klingońska Imperium Klingońskie zostało utworzone około IX w.n.e. przez Khalessa Niezapomnianego, który to przeprowadził wiele reform, włączając w to zjednoczenie całej populacji, poprzez zabicie tyrana Molora. Khaless stał się w społeczeństwie klingońskim niemalże bóstwem, a wiele elementów ich kultury zostało zaczerpniętych z jego życia. ( ) :Nawiązując do wczesnego szkicu prawowitego następcy Data podał dokładną datę śmierci Khalessa: stało się to 1,547 lat temu (licząc od 2369), czyli w AD 822. Również nawiązując do , możemy stwierdzić, że ziemski rok 2373 zbiega się z rokiem 999 Kahless’a. Epos wojownika jest ważną częścią społeczeństwa Klingońskiego już od czasów Khaless'a, lecz oblicze militarne stało się bardzo istotne dopiero na początku XXII w. Wcześniej społeczeństwo na Qo'Nos było zbalansowane, kasta wojowników zyskała zaś władzę, gdy Klingoni przez resztę świata zaczęli być postrzegani jako "rasa wojowników" ( ) Kligoni swojemu agresywnemu wyglądowi zewnętrznemu zawdzięczają słabe relacje z innymi rasami już po ich rozpoczęciu ekspansji w kosmosie. Jako, że światy należące do Imperium były ubogie w surowce, Klingoni utworzyli niemalże doktrynę, opierającą się na konieczności ekspansji i podbijaniu w imię przetrwania. Ich relacje z ludźmi i Zjednoczoną Federacją Planet były chwiejne od samego początku. Dzięki katastrofalnemu pierwszemu kontaktowi pomiędzy oboma rasami, wykształciła się rywalizacja i częste konflikty w przyszłości.( ), W roku 2154, Klingoni uzyskali dostęp do ludzkiego materiału genetycznego (Augmenta) i starali się dostosować jego udoskonalenia, by się wzmocnić. Nieprzewidzianym efektem ubocznym był zanik klingońskich karbów czołowych. Eksperymenty potwierdziły zwiększenie siły i inteligencji, lecz wkrótce ścieżki nerwowe zaczęły degradować się, a 'króliki doświadczalne' umierały w agonii. Jeden osobnik, zarażony levodiańską grypą, który został poddany modyfikacji DNA, spowodował rozprzestrzenienie się fatalnej w skutkach plagi mutagenicznej, która wkrótce dosięgła całego Imperium. W jej pierwszej fazie Klingoni utracili karby czołowe i stali się podobni do ludzi. Dzięki pomocy klingońskiego naukowca o imieniu Antaak, dr Phlox z ziemskiego okrętu gwiezdnego "Enterprise" zdołał znaleźć lek, który powstrzymywał atak wirusa w jego pierwszej fazie. Zachowane zostały jednakowoż niewielkie zmiany związane z manipulacją genetyczną - związane były one z uzupełnieniem emocji Klingonów, zaczęli oni np. odczuwać strach. Nie udało się jednak osiągnąć fazy drugiej, którą charakteryzowały zwiększona siła, szybkość czy wytrzymałość. Miliony Klingonów zostały zmienione - nawet nowonarodzone dzieci posiadały już znamiona wirusa. ( ) :Wirus musiał zostać zwalczony przed 2273 r., gdzie widzimy Klingonów z karbami podczas wydarzeń ukazanych w Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Widzimy także innych Klingonów, jak np. Kang (brak karbów w więc posiadał wirus. Widzimy go później już z charakterystycznym, klingońskim czołem w - musiał zatem być po kuracji. Trzeba jednak zauważyć, że owe karby mogły zostać wszczepione chirurgicznie. :Jest także możliwe, że na początku leczenie dało Klingonom pojedynczy karb idący od czubka nosa przez czoło, następnie zaś udoskonalono je i przywrócono formę oryginalną. Spekulacje te biorą się stąd, iż wielu Klingonów przez cały okres XXIII w. posiadało raczej małe karby (jak np.Chang, Korrd, czy Azetbur). Oczywiście mogą to być różnice pomiędzy podrasami klingońskimi. :Sugerowano także, iż choroba atakująca Klingonów widzanych w , zwana Nehret, jest modeyfikacją levodiańskiej grypy. Doktor zołał wyleczyć Nehret używając komórek córki B'Ellany Torres która była pół-człowiekiem, pół-klingonem; można zatem wnioskować, iż podobna metoda została użyta do wyleczenia reszty populacji. Klingoni byli najwyraźniej tak zażenowani wynikiem ich nieudanej próby w dziedzinie inżynierii genetycznej, iż zdecydowali nie rozmawiać o tym wypadku z innymi rasami. Wobec tego faktu, wiedza ogólna o zmianie klingońskiej pozostała zapomniana przez większość galaktyki. W XXIV w. przyczyna gładkich czół wśród przedstawicieli rasy z planety Qo'Nos (obserwowanych jeszcze sto lat wcześniej) została niemal całkowicie zapomniana; sami zaś Klingoni zbywali obcych, twierdząc, iż "Nie dyskutują o tym z istotami z zewnątrz Imperium" ( ; ) :Spekulowano także, że wydarzenia z Zimnej Wojny Temporalnej zmodyfikowały "oryginalną" linię czasu gwiezdnej historii. Nawiązując do tej teorii, pierwszy kontakt pomiędzy Ziemią a Klingonami powinien wydarzyć się podczas kryzysu Augmeńskiego w 2154, lecz Zimna Wojna Temporalna wywołała efekt kaskadowy, co w efekcie doprowadziło do przedwczesnego kontaktu w roku 2151. W 2223 relacje pomiędzy Federacją a Klingonami zaostrzyły się, dochodząc ostatecznie do stadium otwartej wrogości. ( ; ) Przewlekający się kryzys w stosunkach pomiędzy Imperium a Federacją wciąż rósł na sile, by ostatecznie doprowadzić do bitwy o Donatu V, w pobliżu planety Shermana w roku 2245 i przekształcić się w konflikt zwany później pierwszą wojną federacyjno-klingońską w roku 2267. Została ona szybko zakończona dzięki interwencji Organian ( ). Przez kilka kolejnych dekad, nie bez problemów utrzymywano pokój; był on jednak łamany w krótkich okresach, podczas których dochodziło do gwałtownych konfliktów ( ; ). Prawdziwy i trwały układ pokojowy podpisano w roku [2293; zaakceptowano wówczas Traktat Khitomerski dzięki wysiłkom kanclerza Gorkona oraz kapitana Gwiezdnej Floty James'a T. Kirk'a ( ). Odtąd, pomijając krótkie okresy ochłodzenia stosunków (patrz: Druga wojna federacyjno-klingońska), Federacja i Imperium stanowiły sojusz, co widać zwłaszcza podczas wojny z Dominium ( ). :Warto żauważyć, że gra [[Star Trek: Starfleet Academy|''Starfleet Academy]] odkrywa przed nami nieznane elementy konfliktu federacyjno-klingońskiego i wydarzenia prowadzące do Konferencji Khitommerskiej. W grze kilka potyczek pomiędzy owymi mocarstwami doprowadza do odkrycia faktu, iż obca siła stoi za podsycaniem wrogości - fakt ten staje się podstawą do późniejszych rozmów na Khitomerze.'' Relacje Klingonów z Romulanami były bardzo niestabilne. Krótkotrwały sojusz i wymiana technologii wprwdzie istniał, jednakowoż Romulańskie Imperium Gwiezdne zwykło uważać Klingonów za swego "śmiertelnego wroga" przynajmniej od XXIII w. Sporadyczne ataki romulańskie przeciw klingońskim koloniom (patrz: masakra Khitomerska) i interwencje w wewnętrzne sprawy Imperium (patrz:Klingońska wojna domowa) powodowały ciągły spadek zaufania tychże dwóch ludów. ( ) W alternatywnym wszechświecie, Klignoni byli założycielami sojuszu klingońsko-kardasjańskiego, zwanego także poprostu Sojuszem. ( ) Według Danielsa, Klingoni dołączyli do Federacji w XXVI w. ( ) Społeczeństwo "Nawet bedąc pijanymi, Klingoni wciąż pozostają jednymi z najlepszych wojowników w galaktyce" : – Doktor Podział społeczeństwa klingońskiego był dosyć skomplikowany. Przed jego upadkiem w połowie XXII w., a następnie ponownie pod koniec XXIII w., opierał się on na feudalnym systemie, zorganizowanym wokół tradycyjnych Domów i szlachetnych rodowodów, do których należała większa część populacji. "Wielkie Domy" posiadają reprezentantów w Klingońskiej Wielkiej Radzie, której przewodniczy Kanclerz. Zanik kultury klingońskiej jest demonstrowany przez samych jej przedstawicieli. Przestali oni bowiem dbać o swoje bronie, nieraz do takiego poziomu, iż pokryła je rdza ( ), a nawet zaniedbywali własny honor ( ). W jakiś czas po tragicznej epidemii, która dotknęła Imperium Klingońskie, nowy reżim przejął władzę i obrócił je w państwo faszystowskie trzymające kontrolę nad wszystkimi poddanymi ( ). Stare tradycje zaczęły powracać w drugiej połowie XXIII w. i na początku XXIV w. Mężczyźni zgodnie z tradycją dominowali w życiu publicznym Imperium, zajmując wszystkie kluczowe stanowiska polityczne i wojskowe (zdarzały się rzadkie wyjątki). ( ) Szlachetny wyjątek uczyniono wobec Azetbur, pozwlając jej objąc urząd Kanclerza po śmierci jej ojca, Gorkona w roku 2293. ( ) Kobiety w owym społeczeństwie zajmują się sprawami codziennymi domów i ich finansami ( ); są traktowane na równi z mężczyznami we wszelkich sprawach wyłączając dziedziczenie oraz politykę. Prawo zabrania im zasiadania w Wielkiej Radzie oraz bycia głową Domu, chyba, że posiada ona odpowiedni majątek, a ród nie posiada męskiego następcy. Społeczeństwo Klingońskie opiera się na systemie reputacji rodzinnej i honoru. Tradycja była integralną częścią ich życia, wobec czego zerwanie ze świętymi prawami było postrzegane jako ciężki grzech całej społeczności, który nie może być łatwo zapomniany. Utrata honoru jednego członka powoduje skazę na całym rodzie na siedem pokoleń. Więzy krwi i relacje także są traktowane poważnie przez każdego 'prawdziwego' Klingona. ( ) Jedną z najważniejszych części tradycji klingońskiej są momenty przełomowe w życiu osobnika, lub w historii Imperium. Jednym z naważniejszych obrzędów jest Rytuał Sukcesji, który przyszły Kanclerz musi przejść. Całość nadzoruje Arbiter (Kapitan Luc Picard] nadzorował wybór Gowrona). Przed rozpoczęciem rytuału, konieczny jest inny obrzęd dotyczący potwierdzenia śmierci poprzedniego lidera Imperium - znany jako Ceremonia Sonchi (Spotkanie). Każdy klingoński wojownik musi także przejść Rytuał Wstąpienia, by być uznanym za w pełni dorosłego ( ). Klingoni są zarazem bardzo przywiązani do własnego terytorium; według pierwszego znanego Klingońskiego językoznawcy, nie ma takiej rzeczy jak "mało ważny zakątek Imperium Klingońskiego" ( ) Fizjologia Najbardziej wyróżniającym elementem klingońskiej anatomii (wyłączając osobników zarażonych wirusem Augmenta) są karby czołowe. W wiekszości wypadków Klingoni są więksi i silniejsi fizycznie od ludzi, jednakowoż znacznie gorzej znoszą niskie temperatury ( ); ( ). Spock powiedział kiedyś, że Klingonom brakuje kanałów łzowych, jenak jedna z legend głosi, iż dawniej z klingońskich łez powstał cały ocean. ( ; ) :Oxygenated Klingon blood usually appears red in a Class M atmosphere, however in , Klingon blood appears pink/violet in one scene. It is possible this was done to keep the movie from being rated "R" in the US market. It is also possible that Klingon blood is "canonically" pink in color, because of what Colonel Worf said in ''The Undiscovered Country regarding the difference in Klingon blood compared to Human blood (after Colonel West, disguised as a Klingon, was shot down). On the other hand, with the sole exception of Star Trek VI, Klingon blood has always been red in every instance that it has been shown, including in and multiple episodes of all of the Star Trek television series. The pink color may also be a result of being exposed to a zero-G environment.'' Internally, Klingon anatomy was markedly different from that of Humans. There is a great deal more multiple redundancy in their organs, a principle they call brak'lul. This allowed Klingons to survive severe injuries in battle. They had twenty three ribs, two livers, an eight chambered heart, three lungs, and even redundant neural function and multiple stomachs. Some geneticists believed that the extra organs, notably the third lung, evolved to give Klingons greater stamina on the battlefield. Surprisingly, Klingons had relatively little knowledge of their own biology and their medicine is very poorly developed. This was largely due to their warrior traditions – a Klingon who is wounded was expected to be left to survive through his own strength, die, or to undergo the hegh'bat, a form of ritual suicide. ( ; ) Klingon pregnancies normally ran thirty weeks, but with mixed species, gestation times were shorter. The odds against Klingon-Human conceptions were rather high; however, when successful, Klingon and Human metabolisms sometimes clashed, causing biochemical fluctuations in the mother, which may lead to fainting. Klingon traits remained dominant for several generations, even with a single ancestor; therefore, a child even ¼ Klingon still possessed forehead ridges if he or she carried the gene. ( ) Klingons had ridged spines, chests and feet. ( ; ; ) After birth some Klingon infants experienced a pronounced curvature to the spine, which was correctable by surgery. This "defect" tended to run in Klingon families, especially among females. Federation medicine, fortunately, advanced beyond that, allowing an additional choice of treatment involving genetic modification. ( ) Klingon children matured far more quickly than Human children. At the age of only one Earth year, a Klingon child had the appearance a Human child had at about four. By the age of eight Earth years, a Klingon attained the maturity a Human did not reach until about age sixteen. ( ; ) When Klingon children began growing into adults, they went through jak'tahla, a Klingon form of puberty. ( ) Like other mammalian species, Klingon females were capable of lactating to breast-feed infants. ( ) Klingons tended to live for over 150 years, but even into advanced old age tended to still be strong enough for combat. ( ) Doctor Julian Bashir once sarcastically noted that the natural odor produced by Klingons was comparable to "vanilla with a hint of lilac". ( ) Religion and Tradition Ritual was a very important element in Klingon society. While the Klingons were not a religious people as such, they did believe that deities existed at one time. However, Klingon warriors supposedly slew their gods as they were considered to be more trouble than they were worth. They believed that once a Klingon died, the spirit exited the body, leaving behind a worthless shell to be disposed of. ( ) In the Klingon death ritual, it was traditional for those on hand to howl into the sky as a warning to the afterlife that a Klingon warrior was about to arrive. ( ; ) In some cases a funeral dirge was sung in memory of the deceased, or friends sat with the body to protect it from predators, a practice known as ak'voh. ( ) Furthermore, a Klingon who was unable to fight, and hence is unable to live as a warrior anymore, had the traditional obligation of committing the hegh'bat, which was the Klingon ritual suicide. Tradition dictated that the eldest son or a close personal friend must assist. That person's role was to hand the dying Klingon a knife so that he can plunge it into his heart, remove it, and then wipe the blood on his own sleeve. ( ) The Klingon afterlife was supposedly divided into two branches. The dishonored were taken to Gre'thor aboard the Barge of the Dead, a vessel captained by Kortar, the first Klingon. Kortar was supposedly the one who had originally killed the gods who created him and was condemned to ferry the dishonored to Gre'thor as a punishment. Once in Gre'thor, the dishonored were watched over by Fek'lhr, a vaguely Klingon-esque figure. While it may be tempting to view Fek'lhr as the Klingon equivalent of the Human devil, according to Kang, the Klingons have no devil. ( ; ; ) Those who die honorably supposedly went to Sto-vo-kor, where Kahless was said to await them. ( ; ) Klingon rituals included the R'uustai, a bonding ceremony which joined two people together in a relationship similar to brotherhood. ( ) Klingon tradition holds that "the son of a Klingon is a man the day he can first hold a blade." ( ) If a Klingon warrior struck another Klingon with the back of his hand, it was interpreted as a challenge to the death. Klingon warriors spoke proudly to each other; they did not whisper or keep their distance. Standing far away or whispering were considered insults in Klingon society. ( ) When going into battle, Klingon warriors often sang the traditional warriors' anthem, which was essentially an invocation to Kahless and a pledge to win a good death in battle. ( ) When choosing a mate, it is traditional for a female Klingon to bite the male's face, allowing her to taste his blood and get his scent. ( ) Klingon daughters traditionally are given a piece of jewelry called a jinaq when they become old enough to select a mate. ( )